Many dietary supplements, food ingredients, and foods are referred to as “nutraceuticals.” An item is often referred to as a nutraceutical when it is believed to provide both a “nutritious” and “healthy” effect (i.e., the item has an effect similar to a pharmaceutical) to the person ingesting the item. Any food item which is purported to provide an extra health benefit in addition to the basic nutritional value of the food may be referred to as a nutraceutical.
Current products containing cannabinoids include edibles containing cannabis oil, powders and liquid emulsions. One problem with products on the market is that the cannabinoids are not soluble in water. Some products include an array of emulsifiers or surfactants such as glycerin, coconut oil, polysorbates, or other emulsifiers. These emulsified cannabinoids are most commonly used in liquid phase preparations for ease of use and maintaining the integrity of the emulsion. The powder preparations of cannabinoids are commonly prepared from purified and crystallized cannabinoids. These crystallized cannabinoids are not soluble in water. Additionally, powder preparations of cannabinoids create unstable emulsions when mixed with water.